


The Long Lost

by kimgranger



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, Joygi - Freeform, jensoo, wenrene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimgranger/pseuds/kimgranger
Summary: A famous gaming company is triggered with this new mobile game created by an unknown game developer.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. 1

"I can't believe the downloads of this game is almost a million!" Irene yelled inside her office.  
"Don't worry. Ours is still more than 30 million downloads. And we have a lot of users too." Jennie was calm while sipping her iced coffee on Irene's couch.

BGL, short for Bae Games League is famous of producing hit online games in PC or in mobile devices. No other game developers had ever beaten them. Not even the new game that has been a word of mouth from the famous gamers they know.

Bae Joohyun, known as Irene Bae has been the CEO since her father retired 3 years ago. She's the only heir since she has no siblings, as she's aware of, and she's the only one her Dad has since her mom left them when she was young. Her bestfriend, Jennie Kim, is also the head of research and development. They have been friends since high school and up until now they stick like no one can break them apart.

"I can't have Dad to be disappointed with me Jennie. I can just imagine his face!" Irene was so triggered.

KoK, a new game that launched 2 months ago has already hit 800,000 + downloads. For the past years, BGL had managed to buy any games that launches not under their company. They bought the rights and ownership or even hire the game developer that had created games that would hit at least 50,000 downloads in less than 3 months. But Irene and her team has troubles with KoK. The game developers of the said mobile app is a huge secret. No other information except the contact email for suggestions and complaints.

The other problem is that, the game was totally free. KoK does not need any user to buy items. They just need to level-up to be able to get items. With that, people are more excited to download and play the said game.

"I have already bombarded them with email Irene and there is really no reply if my email is about who can I contact to buy their game." Jennie said.

"Jennie, I just.. I just need you to find out more. Check the IP address, check the location. Then we can start from there."

"Err, checking it right exactly... now.... ahah! Daegu! Yep, its daegu."

"Then Daegu it is. We shall go to Deagu ourselves and search about it, discreetly."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice Saturday morning when Jennie and Irene arrived at Daegu. Working with her bestfriend, Jennie doesn't mind having an extra work on weekends. "Are you sure you're okay coming with me here? I can just ask the driver to come with me." Jennie said. "I can't leave you and the driver for a weekend trip somewhere. I know you are single and he might do something." Irene answered. Their friendship is more than sisterhood, its more like a mother-daughter relationship. Irene met Jennie when she was in highschool and Jennie was in elementary since Irene is 5 years older than Jennie.

"We can stop by and eat. And while we eat, we'll ask around if anyone is familiar with Kok." Irene and Jennie stopped by a local restaurant serving breakfast. They were looking around and saw a group of kids playing outside the store front.

"You can go ahead inside and order me some soup. I'll just go check the kids." Irene commanded Jennie. One of the kids is holding his iPad and he 3 others were at his back looking on the tablet screen. Irene stood a little closer to them and tried peeping on his iPad. And as what she has expected, they were playing Kok.

"Waah. You got character upgrade!" One kid yelled. "Yes, but I'm still stuck in this level." The other kid said. Irene was busy looking at the screen then they heard a voice.

"What level are you at?" A gentle voice coming from a woman with a short blonde hair wearing specs walked towards the kids. She was smiling brightly while looking at the kids.

"Level 14! Noona, do you play this?" The kid that was holding the tablet asked. Irene pretended to have a call and then looked on the other side so that she wont be obvious that she is snooping around.

"Yes! I'm at Level 30 already. Let me see your tablet and help you." The woman got his tablet and sat beside them. The kids were amazed on how she played and won the game. She also gave them tricks on ow to win. "Tricks but no cheats!" The woman said. She stood up and went inside the restaurant. 

Irene was also amazed. "Should I go talk to her and ask?" Irene asked herself. As she can describe the woman, she was around mid-20's. But what amazes her is that she played an online game that the kids are playing. "So that game targets a lot of customers no matter what their age is huh?"

Irene went inside the restaurant and saw Jennie staring at a table where there are 3 woman sipping their coffee and talking. The short blonde woman was also at that table.

"Yah Jennie, what are your staring at?" Irene asked as she sat down. "They.. they are good looking." Jennie whispered. "Omo. We're looking for the game developers, not lovers. Just to remind you Jennie Kim." "Yah Unnie!!" They were loud that people looked at their table, even the 3 girls that Jennie was staring at.

"Tone down your voice Jennie. I also have something to say. That girl right there, the blonde one, she played Kok earlier with the kids outside and she was good with it. And also, she said she was at Level 30. So I was thinking, she might know the makers of the game. What do you think?"

"Hmm. Well we can start with her? Try to befriend her then ask."

"Why me? Both of us will do it. We will tail her."

After their breakfast, Jennie and Irene followed the blonde hair's car. They were careful in following to make it not obvious that they were tailing her. The car of the blonde girl finally stopped and parked in front of a fancy looking building. The blonde girl walked in and she was greeted by the guards.

"Shining Eye Vision Care Centre. Oh, she's an eye doctor or something? Yah. Jennie, we'll have your eyes check up then we'll go from there okay?"

"Unnie, why me? I have perfect vision. It's you who has no perfect vision."

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's get an appointment then."

Irene and Jennie went inside and the front desk welcomed them. 

"Welcome to Shining Eye Vision Care Centre! My name is Momo and how can I help you?" The front desk greeted them.

"Well, my friend right here has problems with her eyes." Jennie said.

"I just need a new specs." Irene said.

"We're happy to help you with that. Our doctor just came in and you can go inside to that room." Jennie followed Irene but the front desk stopped her. "Uhm, excuse me but only the patient can go in. Sorry. You may wait at the lounge for a while." Momo said. "Oh, sure. You can do it Unnie. Hwaiting!" Jennie said and Momo laughed. "It's not like she's going to have an eye operation." Momo thought.

Irene went inside and sat down on the high chair with the eye machine. Then the door opened from behind and the blonde woman with her white coat on entered.

"Alright! So you're the first patient for the day. I am Doctor Wendy Son." She smiled while Irene just stared at her. They shake hands. 'Damn why is she glowing like that.' Irene thought.

"Can I ask for your name?"

"Bae Irene."

"Age?"

"28"

"Address?"

"Wait why are you asking me these questions sorry?" Irene was annoyed, she was here to get 'new specs' and ask about Kok but instead she was receiving a lot of questions.

"Sorry. As you are used to I guess. Most clinics will ask for your information before you enter the doctor's room. But with me, I get the information. Sorry for shocking you." Wendy apologized.

"Oh okay. Sorry about that."

"That's fine. But yes, let's get straight to the point. What are your complaints?"

"I need new specs. I'm wearing contact lenses but I just thought of wearing eyeglasses for a change."

"How bad is your site?"

"I can't recognize faces 3 meters away from me."

"Oh, that bad? I see. Well I need to check on your eyes first then we'll start from there. Let me have a look." Doctor Wendy went closer to Irene and widened her eyes. Irene also widened her eye. Wendy was so close that Irene froze.

"You.. you have beautiful pair of eyes Irene." Wendy smiled at Irene. "Sad to say you can't see well." She added.

Irene's stomach fluttered in an unknown reason. Well you see, Irene's beauty is way above the average. Since she was a kid, she is used to be called the prettiest. Up until now. But this was the first time that someone told her first that she has beautiful eyes, not a beautiful face.

"Now can you look at this then look at my eyes." Irene position herself on the eye machine. On the other end was Wendy looking at a scope like on the machine. Irene stared at her while feeling uneasy that she can't explain. 'Maybe I'm just bothered on how I can insert asking Doctor Wendy about playing games.' Irene thought.

"Got the information. Now you can choose the style of specs. We have a lot of varieties. Check and have a try." Wendy guided Irene in walk-in closet-like room where there a lot of specs.

"What do you recommend for me Doc?" Irene asked.

"Hmm. Let me see. How about these?" Wendy grabbed a round like retro style specs and wore it on Irene's.

"What do you think?" Wendy asked.

"Well, I guess it looks good and comfortable. Especially when I play games on my mobile phone." Irene said, with a feeling that she succeeded in inserting the statement to start the conversation.

"Oh you play games? What kind of games?" Wendy asked. Irene enumerated the games that her company produces and brags how good the games are. Irene ends up with, "Do you play them?" Hoping the doctor plays the games that her company produces.

"No. Not really. Well I tried before but I'm a loyal person. I only play one game." Wendy answered. Irene was disappointed but felt successful again when she asked "What game do you play?"

"KoK. It's a new game but I kind of like it already. Surprisingly I'm good at it."

"Wow really? I haven't tried that game before."

"Well you should try that. I can share tricks on winning. Also, I love the background music for that game. I have heard that the music was produced just for that game."

"Oh so the game developers had music producers for that game?" Irene became more interested.

"Yes. I guess?"

"Do you know the game developers for it? Or the music producer??"

"You seem so interested with it. Well, as I have heard, it's a secret."

"What?"

"Yeah. I mean, no one knows them. A lot of gamers who are a fan of their work wants to know them but as what they replied on their email, they rather to be remain anonymous."

"Too bad."

"I know. But there's a word of mouth that if you are one of the top 5 who will reach the Level 100 of the game. You will receive a new character, 5 new characters with the game developers faces."

"Wait what?"

"Yes. Thats what I've heard. But sadly, game is too difficult. But yet again people wants to be the first top 5."

"just for them to get the game developers faces or character in the game? That's ridiculous."

"Oh I missed the part where the first top 5 will get 1 million won as well."

"Woah."

"Seems like a contest right? Haha. Well, I guess your specs are ready. Here you go."

Irene wore her new specs.

"Thanks a lot Doctor Wendy."

"Anytime. I hope you're feel comfortable with your new specs. I'll see you around Irene~ssi."

Irene and Jennie felt successful with their visit to the eye care center. Irene got some info and Jennie as well.

"Momo told me to visit Chu Convenience Store. She told me some Kok gamers gathers there and plays the game. She also told me that the game developer would sometimes visits them but the thing is, they dont know how the game developers looks like."

"So game developers? Not just one?"

"I guess so."

"Well, to Chu Convenience Store then!"

Irene and Jennie went to 5 Chu Convenience Store and they can't see to find kids playing.

"It's getting dark already Unnie. How about we check in at the hotel and rest for a bit?"

"Sure, let's find the closest hotel here."

Finally, they found a hotel and both of them got separate rooms.

"You sure you're not going to get a room together?" The front desk named Lisa asked.

"Uhm. No. Why would we get a room together." Irene snapped.

"Oh. Okay sorry. Here's your key cards, your rooms would be at the 7th floor. Don't hesitate to call front desk if you need anything. Have a nice stay" Lisa the front desk said while bowing.

"Why did she ask if we're going to get a room together?" Jennie said.

"Maybe they thought were together."

"We are together?"

"Together like in a relationship dummy."

"Eww."

"yah! Jennie Kim the last thing that I don't want to be associated with you is being your girlfriend. That is just gross."

"Me too Unnie. You're too old."

"YAH!"

Jennie and Irene entered their own rooms. While Lisa was also following them.

"Yeah Wan. They're the same girls we saw earlier at the Breakfast Club. They both got separate rooms. I will let you know further. Don't worry."


	3. 3

~ WENDY's POV

"You were just talking about that patient of yours named Irene and I was shocked when they were like in front of me asking for available rooms and so I put the phone down." Lisa said. We were at Jisoo's Chicken Restaurant.  
"So same girls at the Breakfast club right? Which one was your patient, Wan?" Jisoo asked.  
"The rabbit looking girl. The one that resembles you Chu. I don't know but she really has same features of you." I answered.  
"Really? Well I did not have a good look at them earlier. You both know I am not interested with anyone." Kim Jisoo said. Kim Jisoo, who says she is not attracted to anyone. Also, she does not proclaim herself as an asexual but since her mother died, she just keeps on trying hard in life.

I met Jisoo when were in high school. That was also the time her mother died. Her mom left her a little amount of money. She has no other family except her mother so my dad and mom decided to support her. My family migrated to Canada when I went to college. She worked part time in our office while studying, since she was good with it, Mom and Dad trusted her to manage our businesses that were left here in Korea. She continued studying here while working. Because she was so good with the business, it has expanded and opened a lot of branches here in Daegu. Mom and Dad were so happy that they decided to have it named with Chu's Convenience Store. And this Chicken Restaurant is what she built with her hard earned money.

"Come to think of it Chu, rabbit girl might be your long lost sister? What if she is looking for her sister that's why they are here in Daegu?" Lisa said.  
"I don't need a sister. I have you guys." Then she just munched her chicken.  
"But what if??"  
"Nah Lisa, you're in your fantasy world again. Apply that to Konquest and i'll be happy. Hang on for a bit, Seulgi just arrived. I'll go fetch her outside." Jisoo went outside.

"Yah Lalisa, don't talk about family or family member with Chu. You know how sensitive she is with those topics." I reminded Lisa.  
"Sorry, I just thought, maybe-"  
"Stop it. Just finish your drink so we can add more."  
"Alrighty Wannie Unnie"  
"Don't call me that."

Chicken Chu Restaurant closes at 3am. No wonder people keeps on coming in ordering chicken and beer. To me and Lisa's surprise, two familiar customers walked in at 11pm.

"Wan, that's the rabbit and the cat." Lisa whispered.  
"Yah, don't be obvious. I think they're really up to something. Earlier, rabbit asked me about the 'makers' of Kok and I said it is a secret and no one knows. I also told her that the creators of the game will show themselves via free characters when top 5 players can already reach level 100."  
"Woah, so they're like interested with the game huh? Why?" Lisa asked.  
"That's what we're going to find out Lisa. But never approach them first about it, wait when they approach us and thats just the time we'll talk to them. Okay?"  
"Arrasseo. Should I tell the others about it?"  
"Yep. We should."

JENNIE's POV  
"Unnie, I just had chicken sandwich for breakfast and now we're eating chicken again?" I complained to Irene.  
"What's wrong with that? It's late in the evening, I can't drive around and look for other restaurants. This is the closest one."  
"Then you should've not let the driver go home. I am not gonna eat chicken this year ever again."  
"His family needs him on a weekend Jennie."

We both entered Chicken Chu Restaurant. Who's this Chu by the way? Chu Convenience Store and now Chicken Chu Restaurant? 

We went on an empty table. Seems no one is serving. The main door opened and I saw 2 girls entered. The taller one's arms were wrapped around the shorter one.

"Jisooya, I just asked you to go out because I missed you, you shortie."  
"I thought you brought something!" The shorter one looked at our table and.  
"One sec, new customer. Momo and Sana went on a double date and I'm stuck here. I'll get back to you."

The shorter one walked towards us and everything was in slomo. She is wearing a brown leather apron and her hair were fixed in a ponytail but she looks like a goddess while holding on her ipad and..  
"Earth to Jennie? She's asking you what's your order?" Irene snapped me out.  
"Oh, geez, I'm sorry uhm, what's your best seller..." I looked on her name tag, "Jisoo?" Ugh. I know her name already!  
"Hmm. Chicken Cheese Barbeque Only For You." Jisoo's deep voice answered.  
"Oh.. o..only for me?" I asked.  
"That's the dish name. Chicken Cheese BBQ Only for You." She answered.

"Asshole, that's really the name on the menu. Don't assume she said 'only for you'. Read. Don't embarrass me please." Irene whispered on my ear while pointing the Chicken Cheese BBQ Only For you item on the menu.

Oh damn.

"I'm.. I'm really sorry. I'm just.. you know.. sleepy.. its 12am already and.."  
"Just 2 orders of Chicken Cheese BBQ Only For you and sides please. And also 1 strawberry shake and one chocolate shake." Irene cuts me off.

"Great. Orders will be in 10." Jisoo said while walking away.

"YAH. Kim Jennie! What on earth are you doing?"  
"No.. nothing.. I think, I just think I saw my Chicken Cheese BBQ Only for you."  
"What the hell? I thought you are not going to eat chicken this year ever again?"  
"No.. I will be raising chicken and give it all to her and make chicken cheese bbq.."  
"oh shut it. Anyway, these are the photos I have taken from 3 Chu Convenience Stores. I will verify each of the person in the photo and try to check maybe they are the devs of the game."  
"Do.. do whatever you want, I'll, I'll stay here and eat chicken for the rest of my life."  
"Seriously?"  
"Have you not seen her face Irene? Like, she's a goddess???"  
"No. You do know I don't stare at people's faces."  
"Then what about the eye doctor earlier? You were staring at each others eyes right?"  
"She's an exception!"  
"Oooh. Plays 'My Only Excepetion' by Paramore huh?"  
"Yah! She's a doctor. Duh."

Then I saw the same doctor walking outside from the comfort room.  
"Irene Unnie? Can you confirm if that's your only exception right there?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just look." Irene turn her head to look and her face just lits up. Now now. I'm not the only one smitten huh?

"Why is she here? Omo. Jennie can you hide me? Do I look like the same as earlier?"  
"Hahaha whats wrong? Why are you suddenly shy?"  
"Dumbass, I asked her a lot of questions and I am embarrassed."  
"Eyy you don't have to. Asking is fine.. hold up.. They're friends with Jisoo."

Jisoo was bringing a tray, I assumed our food and the doctor just bid goodbye to her and they both kissed each others cheeks.

"Wan be careful in driving. Bye!" Jisoo said and Wendy waved goodbye.

"Here are your orders. Please enjoy." Jisoo smiled to me. I mean to both of us.

"Why do I feel something?" Irene suddenly said.  
"What?"  
"I stared at her face and I felt something." Irene said.  
"Hey! Not you too! she's mine! Just go to your doctor."  
"No.. It's different. Uhm, nevermind. Let's just eat."


End file.
